warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Silence
Info = *Banshee emits a sound dampening aura within 10 / 13 / 15 / 20 meters around her for 15 / 18 / 22 / 25 seconds. *Enemies entering the aura will experience a sonic disturbance, becoming momentarily stunned. Afterwards affected enemies will become unaware to sounds from gunfire, alarms, and death screams. **Players can perform stealth melee attacks on unaware enemies. **Unaware enemies will still become alerted when sighting players or taking damage. **Enemies that are alert before entering Silence's aura will remain alerted. **Affected enemies will remain so for the duration of the ability even if they move out of Silence's range. **The stun will only affect enemies once per cast. Already affected enemies moving back into the range of Silence will not be stunned. **Grineer and Corpus Targets are not affected by the stun, though they are still affected by Silence's primary dampening effect. *Affected enemies will glow with same color used in the energy color palette chosen by the player. **When combined with Radial Blind enemies are completely incapacitated. *Has a cast delay of about 0.4 seconds. *Cannot be recast until duration ends. *Silence will also affect Banshee as it technically renders her similarly deaf like her enemies. |-|Tips & Tricks = * Silence can be used as a form of crowd control due to the momentary stun dealt upon enemies entering its field. This is most useful for Banshees engaging in melee combat, as they can stun ranged enemies simply by approaching them, giving time to close the distance to engage. This can also be used to keep Infested at bay, giving more time to attack them from range. * With a Maximized Power Range build, Silence can be used to clear a room of enemies using firearms without alerting enemies on adjacent rooms. Keep in mind that enemies will still react if they see you, or if they see one of their own killed. * Despite of the excellent utility provided, Silence can also render Banshee deft from noise, preventing her from anticipating enemies from behind or even close to her while attacking enemies. *Conclave rating of 1''' at all levels. |-|Maximization = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Power Duration increases duration to '''64.3 seconds. **Reduces radius to 6.8 meters. *Maximized Power Efficiency reduces cost to 6.25 energy. **Reduces duration to 10 seconds. **Reduces stamina by 5%. *Maximized Power Range increases radius to 47 meters. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximized Power Strength has no positive effect on this ability. **Increases cost to 38.75 energy. |-|Bugs = * At times, Silence can be cast yet be unable to affect enemies, indicated by the lack of energy aura on them. The sound reduction for the player and energy ripples on Banshee will remain until mission ends. **The skill will more than likely be unable to be recast while this bug is in effect. See also * Banshee de:Stille Category:Warframe Mods Category:Banshee Category:Mods Category:Rare Mods Category:Mechanics Category:Update 7